jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Family Search
Courtney's Family Search is an upcoming chronicles Movie to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot: When Courtney starts to remember her adoptive family, she goes on a journey to find them. Her friends join her in her search for her family but they are having a hard time figuring out how are they going to find Courtney's family. But, Set and his villains will try to destroy our heroes and take over the universe! Can Courtney and the Thunderbolts find Courtney's family and stop Set before it's too late? Join Courtney and her friends on this musical, heartwarming, family adventure that you'll never forget! Trivia: * GUEST STARS: Eclipse, Little Betty, Tiny, Patches, Shadow the Hedgehog, Paul, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Connie, Lion, Drew Saturday, Doc Saturday, Fiskerton, Komodo, Zon, XR, Ash, Brock, Misty, Togepi, Pikachu, Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, Tapu Lele, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Dawn, Piplup, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Axew, Barry, Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Ono, Beshte, Sunset Shimmer, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Moana, Maui, Heihei, King Mickey, Minnie Mouse, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Roxy, Jasiri, Tiifu, Zuri, Makini, Tempest Shadow, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Goliath, Hudson, Broadway, Brooklyn, Lexington, Angela, Bronx, Sandbar, Ocellus, Silverstream, Yona, Smolder, Gallus, * VILLAIN GUEST STARS: Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Vanitas, Master Xehanort, Cleo Quinzel, Fang, Jessica, Amazonia, Lola, Harley Quinn, Slappy the Dummy, The Joker, Lord Dominator, Janja, Mzingo, Cheezi, Chungu, Forte, Zira, King Sombra, Team Rocket, Queen Chrysalis, Poison Ivy, Ratigan, Yami Bakura, Toon Patrol, Judge Doom, Maleficent, Malefor, Pete, The Beagle Boys, Captain Chantel DuBois, El Macho, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Captain Gutt, Squint, Chase Young, Wuya, King Candy/Turbo, Captain Hook, Lotso, Mephiles the Dark, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Jafar, Gaston, Scar, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Escargoon, V.V Argost, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, Xigbar, Garble, Jasper, Alpha and Omega, Bill Cipher, Steele, Zant, Tamatoa, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Yellow Diamond, Yellow Diamond's Pearl, Blue Diamond, Blue Diamond's Pearl, Reirei, Goigoi, Larxene, Marluxia, Evil Courtney, Zak Monday, Dogo, The Storm King, Indoraptor, Cozy Glow, Varian, Tirek, * This chronicles movie reveals that Courtney is the adoptive daughter of Aqua and Terra and the adoptive sister of Ventus. * The Justice Guardians are mentioned in this chronicles movie. * INTRO SONG: Harmony (sung by Timbaland and Dalton Diehl) * END CREDITS SONG: Your Heart will Lead you Home (sung by Kenny Loggins) Songs: * Somewhere Out There (sung by Courtney and Aqua) * I want a Mom that will last forever (sung by Courtney) * Journey to the Past (sung by Courtney) * On My Way (sung by Courtney) * Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing (sung by Owl) * Wherever You Are (sung by Winnie the Pooh) * You're Welcome (sung by Maui) * Do It for Her (sung by Pearl and Little Betty) * Looking through your Eyes (sung by Courtney and XR) * I'm the Friend You Need (sung by Capper) * Time to Be Awesome (sung by Rainbow Dash and Captain Celaeno) * One Small Thing (sung by Pinkie Pie and Princess Skystar) * Tonight We Strike (sung by Set and his recruits) * What's My Name? (sung by Evil Courtney and Zak Monday) * Good is the New Bad (sung by Courtney, Eclipse, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli) * Candle on the Water (sung by Eclipse) * Shiny (sung by Tamatoa) * Set it Off (sung by Everyone) Scenes: Prologue: Courtney's childhood * Young Courtney: *swings a stick around with her mouth* * ???: What are you doing, you little sneak? * Young Courtney: *turns to see Terra* Oh! Hi, Daddy! * Terra: Were you playing with a stick? * Young Courtney: Sorry, I wanna learn how to become a Keyblade Master like you and Mommy. * Terra: *laughs and ruffles Courtney's fur* If you want to become a Keyblade Master like me or your mother, you gotta learn how to use a Keyblade. * ???: Terra, are you still telling her that she needs to learn how to use a Keyblade? * Young Courtney: ...? * (Aqua comes forward) * Young Courtney: Mommy! *runs up to her and hugs her* * Aqua: *to Terra* Terra, you know Courtney's too young to be a Keyblade Master. And she can't wield a Keyblade yet until she's older. * Young Courtney: Oh yeah... I forgot... * Aqua: You didn't forget, sweetie... It's okay. * Young Courtney: What if I lose you guys to the darkness? * (Terra and Aqua look at each other then turn to Courtney) * Aqua: No, sweetie. You won't lose us... * Terra: The four of us will ALWAYS be together, I promise! * Young Courtney: You won't leave me, will you? * Aqua: We will NEVER leave you, Courtney. * Terra: We always be here for you, no matter what happens... * (A few years later, Aqua and Courtney were trying to save Terra from Xehanort in Radiant Garden) * Xehanort: Stop... fighting back! * Aqua: Terra, I know you're in there! * Young Courtney: Fight back, papa! * Xehanort: This'll teach you. Get out of my heart! * Aqua: Terra! * Young Courtney: Papa! * (Terra stabs into his body. The Guardian emerges, dragging Xehanort with him into the darkness. Aqua dives after them, donning her armor with Courtney following behind her) * Aqua: The darkness can't have you! * (Though she gets Xehanort, the portal they emerged from is closing) * Aqua: I have to do something, or we'll all be lost. * (In a last ditch effort, Aqua discards her armor and gives it and her Keyblade to him and Courtney) * Aqua: I'm with you. Go! * (She sends Xehanort and Courtney back up to the portal while Aqua falls) * Young Courtney: *watches in horror with tears in her eyes as Aqua falls* Mommy! * Aqua: Ven, I'm sorry...I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise, I'll be there, one day, to wake you up. * (Courtney and Xehanort are unconsious in Radiant Garden as Courtney gets up and goes over to her adoptive father) * Young Courtney: Daddy? *notices her father's not getting up* Daddy, get up! *turns around and goes over to Aqua's armor and picks up her helmet as she sheds some tears* Mommy.... *bows her head against the helmet as she cries* * ???: Right this way. * Young Courtney: ...! *gasps and hides somewhere* * (Two men and Ansem the Wise approach her father) * Ansem: Young man, what ails you? Can you speak? Tell me your name. * Xehanort: Xeha..nort * Ansem: Xehanort? Quickly. Get him to the castle. * Braig: You can count on me. * (Courtney watches as they take her father to the castle) * Young Courtney: *sheds some tears* Daddy... * Braig: *looking at Aqua's armor and Keyblade* Dilan, get those for me. * Young Courtney: *thinks to herself* What'll I do? I can't go to an orphanage! ....! That's it! I'll go find a new mommy and daddy who will love me and take care of me! * (Courtney gets her bag ready and packs her pink blanket, her adoptive family's photo album, her teddy bear, and her rubber duck. She puts on her yellow Wayfinder her mother gave her and set out on a journey to find someone who will take care of her) * ???: Hello? Is anybody here? * Random female dog: Dan? I just heard someone! * Dan: Where is it coming from? * ???: Hello? * Random female dog: Right over there! * (They see Young Courtney) * Young Courtney: Hello? * Random female dog: Oh my goodness! it's a child! * Dan: A child? * (They approach her) * Young Courtney: I'm Courtney. Nice to meet you. * Random female dog: Hi, Courtney. Are you lost? * Young Courtney: I lost my family.... * Dan: Well, where are your parents? Courtney remembers Aqua, Terra and Ventus * (Courtney is knocked out cold from being swept away from that sandstorm until she hears voices) * Courtney: *sees blurry figures as she opens her eyes* ...The Land of Departure... * Tapu Koko: ....Koko? * Connie: The Land of Departure? * Courtney: *gasps and remembers her adoptive family* MY FAMILY! *zooms off* They're out there somewhere! I gotta find them! Guys? Guys? GUYS!!!! * (The Thunderbolts and the others catch up with Courtney) * Pearl: Courtney, slow down. * Courtney: Where did you guys go? * Zak: You ran off all of a sudden, Courts. What happened? What did you remember? * Courtney: I remembered... THEM!!! My mom, my dad, my brother! I have a family! *gasps and realizes something* That means they don't know where I am, I gotta get going! * Zak: *grabs Courtney by the tail* Courtney, wait! Where are you trying to go? * Courtney: To the... Land... of... Dark Chocolate... something... * Connie: The Land of Departure! * Courtney: Yeah, that's it! * Zak: No, Courtney. The Land of Departure is nowhere to be found. * Courtney: Then, let's go look for it! *tries to leave* * Zak: No, Courtney! We've gone on too many adventures. How come we can't just look at this view once in a while? * Courtney: How can you look at this view when I remembered my family?! Please, Zak. I HAVE to find them. It's just... I miss them... * Pearl: She does have a point there, Zak. * Zak: Okay... We'll go look for them. * Courtney: *gasps happily* YAY!!!!! *hugs Zak and spins him around* I'm gonna find my family!!!!! The Journey begins! * (Everyone is preparing to go find Courtney's family) * Courtney: *on the phone with Jaden* Sorry about this, Jaden. But, we have to go to the Land of Departure to find my family! *listens for a moment* I'm sorry but there's no time! We have go right now! You, Jeffrey, Hiccup and your friends protect Toontown for us while we're gone! We'll be back soon! *hangs up* * Zak: Okay, we got everything we need. * Courtney: Are you done packing yet? * Zak: Almost ready, Courts. Everyone else is still packing. * * * * Courtney: *runs ahead of her team* Come on, guys! Pick up the pace! We've gotta get to the Land of Departure so I can find my family! * Zak: Slow down, Courts! We can't run as fast as you! * (In Set's realm, Set is spying on the Thunderbolts and their allies) * Set: *chuckles evilly* Look at those fools! Trying to find the Golden Retriever's family. * Chameleon: *comes into the room Set is in* My lord? * Set: *angrily* What is it, Chameleon?! Don't interrupt me while I'm spying on my enemies! * Chameleon: My apologizes, my lord. There's someone here to see you. They go by the names; Alpha and Omega? They're known as the Chaos Twins? * Set: Ah. Of course! Let them in! * (Alpha and Omega enter the room Set is in) * Alpha: *laughs* Lord Set! It's our pleasure to meet you. * Omega: *laughs* We've been waiting for a long time for this! * Set: Of course, Alpha and Omega. As of right now, you're now recruits of my army. * Alpha: *laughs* Thank you, my lord! * Omega: *laughs* What are your commands, Lord Set? * Set: *smiles evilly* I'm glad you asked! *turns to his vision portal* Bring me that Golden Retriever and I promise you'll get your reward! *laughs evilly* * Alpha: We won't let you down, my lord! * Omega: In fact, we've got a plan to capture that Golden Retriever! * (They leave to go capture Courtney) * Set: Just you wait, Golden Retriever! I'll have you in my hands and rule the world!!!! *laughs evilly* * (Meanwhile, Courtney is looking at a map while she walks) * Courtney: Let's see... the Land of Departure must be around here somewhere... Dognapped! * Heroes vs Villains: Round 1 * Courtney: CHARGE!!!!! *runs towards the villains* * (Everyone else follows her lead as the group of villains charge towards them. The groups clash as they fight one another) * Courtney: *headbutts a Heartless and claws another one upside the head* * (Pinkie offers a present to a soldier Heartless) * Pinkie Pie: Surprise! * (The soldier Heartless opens the present) * Pinkie Pie: Double surprise!! *throws some cupcakes into it's eyes* Whee! *laughs and throws some cupcakes at it* * Courtney: Good job, Pinkie! * (A shadow Heartless is about to ambush Courtney) * Captain Celaeno: Look out! Behind you! *slashes the Heartless with her sword causing it to fall down in defeat* * Courtney: Thanks for the save! * Captain Celaeno: *blocks a Heartless from attacking* You can thank me later! * (Capper and Rarity trip some soldier Heartless and tie them up with a huge ribbon) * Rarity: Lovely! * (Some Heartless are chasing after Eclipse and Little Betty) * Courtney: Girls, Teke. * Eclipse and Little Betty: *kicks a bush* Teke! * (The Heartless can't see with the pollen in their eyes) * Little Betty: Over here! * Eclipse: Come and get us! * (They step aside as the Heartless fall in the water) * Fluttershy: *whimpers* Ooh! * (A soldier Heartless appears in front of Fluttershy) * Fluttershy: You seem tense. Do you wanna talk about it? * Soldier Heartless: ...? * Courtney: *kicks a Heartless upside the head with her hind leg* * Eclipse: *bites a shadow Heartless on the neck and throws it* * Captain Celaeno: Get to Castle Oblivion! We'll hold them off! * Courtney: Okay! Good luck! * (Fluttershy and the soldier Heartless are sitting down while it cries) * Fluttershy: Let it all out. * Everyone else: Fluttershy! * Fluttershy: Oh! Sorry, our time is up. Buh-bye! * Soldier Heartless: *waves goodbye* Heroes vs Villains: Round 2 (Everyone vs Set) * Castle Oblivion/Land of Departure * (The Thunderbolts and their allies arrive at Castle Oblivion) * Courtney: This is the place! I can sense it! *runs over to Castle Oblivion* * Zak: Courtney, wait for us! * (They run after her and follow her) * Courtney: I'm coming, mom! I'm coming, dad! *pants* Almost there! Almost home! Reunited with the spirits of Aqua, Terra, and Ventus * (The Thunderbolts and their allies enter Castle Oblivion) * Courtney: Mom? Dad? Ven? It's me; Courtney! I came here to find you! * (There is no response....) * Zak: Courts? * Courtney: *turns around in silence, sadly* ........ * Amethyst: You okay, Lil' C? * Courtney: *sadly* It's okay, I'm fine..... Let's go home.... * (Suddenly, a glow illuminates from behind Courtney as she turns around to find Aqua, Terra, and Ventus in spirit form!) * Ventus: Why do you wanna leave? You just got here! * Courtney: *tearfully* Mom! Dad! Ven! *hugs them in tears* I missed you so much! * Aqua: *tearfully* We missed you too, Courtney. * Courtney: *wipes off her tears* I can't believe you're here! I've been traveling so far to get here! I followed the map and it led me here to you guys.... * (Everyone sheds some tears seeing this) * Courtney: After 10 years of waiting and searching...... I finally found you... * Aqua: We were waiting right here for 10 years and you've managed to find us... * Courtney: I'm just so happy to see you guys again... Epilogue: Not Alone * Courtney: *cries* My family is gone... I have no one left to take care of me... maybe, I am an orphan... * Garnet: That is not true! You're not an orphan. * Courtney: *sniffs and wipes off her tears* What do you mean by that, Garnet? * Zak: You already have a family! * Courtney: Where? * Zak: It's us! We're your family! * Courtney: You mean... you guys are my family? * Eclipse: Of course we are! The family you were looking for is right here! * Pinkie Pie: Come on, everypony! Let's go home and celebrate! *throws some confetti in the air* * Eclipse: Aw yeah! 'PARTY TIME! ' * (They head back home to Toontown for a celebration) * Courtney: Let's get this party started!!!! Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Musicals Category:Courtney's Adventures